Mummies At Twilight 2: The Past Returns
by LoveTwiGirl
Summary: Edward and Bella are back! Now as normal parents. But when their child is in danger, the end of the world is nearing- once more- and people from their past returns, their lives turn into anything but normal. M-rated for lemons. On hiatus - Sorry!
1. Prologue

**It's finally here! I'm soo sorry it took so long! I wrote the prologue about five times, before I got it right. I tried writing about Mi-Rae and Anthony's past, but it never really went well, so I tried something else. But don't worry, cause there is a flashback. And a lemon as well.**

**Also, if you liked Mummies At Twilight- and also if you didn't!- you have to check out _xoxPureFireworksxox's _story called _Treasure_. It's absolutely amazing and way better then mine!**

**With that said, on with the story!**

* * *

''I had another one of those dreams.'' She murmured.

''You too?'' I asked, as I handed her a book.

''What was yours about?'' She asked, as she put the book in place, before holding her hand out for another.

''Well, it wasn't about them having _fun_- again.'' I chuckled, continuing to hand her books. She blushed, but still let out a cute giggle. It always made me smile. ''Seti was talking to Anthony. He seemed worried about the people being more loyal towards the mortal god, then their pharaoh. Seti thought Anthony wanted to steal his throne. Anthony assured him, that he only wanted to protect the people- not lead them.'' I told.

''Push.'' She requested. I moved the ladder down the shelf. ''Was that all your dream was about?'' She asked.

''Pretty much. I'm sure yours was more interesting. I know we always dream the same thing, but Mi-Rae wasn't there, while Anthony and Seti talked.'' I said, frowning slightly.

''It's funny you say that. It's the first time I've had a dream that didn't include Anthony. It's also the first time we didn't dream the same thing.'' She mused, quietly. She seemed slightly lost in thought.

''Love?'' I chuckled. She shook her head and came out of her daze. I smiled and she smiled back, blushing. ''What did you dream?'' I asked.

''Well, Mi-Rae was speaking with Seti, too. I don't know what about. It seemed as if I had appeared in the middle of the conversation. Push.'' She said again. It took me a second to realize her request, but I quickly complied. She continued. ''Mi-Rae was telling him, that she was absolutely honored and she wasn't going to let him down. Seti kept praising her strength and fighting skills.'' She told. ''Oh, and you know how we share their thoughts? As if we're the ones thinking them?'' She questioned. I nodded. ''Well, she kept thinking about thanking Anthony. Apparently, he taught her how to fight, so she could protect herself. Like you taught me.'' She said, grinning.

She got down from the ladder and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I nuzzled my nose with hers, making her giggle again. I put a hand on her neck and kissed her. She put her hands on my neck, but quickly moved them down my back. Just to tease her, I moved my hands down to her ass and squeezed. She squealed from surprise, but let out a moan, when I squeezed again. She pulled back, biting her lip. I lifted her up, bridal style, which made her giggle. I walked past the many shelves, still carrying her in my arms. It was late, and we'd worked enough for today. All I wanted right now was to get her home. We past the front desk, where Eric was sitting, sorting through this and that. He looked with surprise, when he saw us. I smirked at him.

''I'll be taking my wife home now, Mr. Yorkie. Make sure to lock up the place before you go.'' I said.

''Alright, Mr. Masen.'' He replied, nodding formally. I started heading for the door, as Bella turned her head towards Eric.

''We've got some new artifacts flown up here by my uncle. We'll be finding some places for them tomorrow. Some of the items might be fragile, so don't touch it without my permission!'' She ordered.

''What's Carlisle sent us?'' I asked, as I got to my car. A beautiful Volvo- American style. It had been hard to drive in the beginning, but after some time, I got used to drive in the 'right side'.

''Just some things he wont be using in his exhibition department anymore. He has had some new stuff sent to him, so he'll need more space. Which we just happened to have a lot of.'' She shrugged. I opened the car door for her and she got in. I quickly got in the other side and turned the car on.

''Rosalie and Emmett are babysitting.'' I said.

''Yes they are.'' She said.

''We've got the house to ourselves.'' I continued.

''That we do.'' She smirked. ''The house will be so quiet. The silence always makes me so sad.'' She pouted at me. ''Any ideas of what we can do, to make it less....quiet?'' She asked.

''Oh, I have a couple of ideas.'' I chuckled.

I tried to get to the house as quick as possible. I almost turned on the wrong side of the road in my hurry. Not to mention, that Bella had put her hand on my thigh, massaging it, as she leaned her face into my throat. I groaned when she started kissing and sucking on my skin. She was such a tease. But who was I to talk? If she was the one driving, I would probably be doing something similar- but only because she was so responsive to my teasing. Just as her hand on my thigh was moving upwards, we arrived to the house. I didn't bother putting the car in the garage, and simply parked it in front of the house, instead. I opened my door and ran over to Bella's side. She got out of the car and jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, as she started kissing me. I kicked the door shut and headed for the house.

''Impatient, I see.'' I chuckled, when I pulled away to breath.

''You've been teasing me all day with passionate kisses and squeezing my arse, well knowing I had to focus on work. Of course I'm impatient!'' She said, almost angrily, as I got my keys out of my pocket, so I could open the door. ''Besides, with no child in the house....'' She bit her lip and put her lips to my ear. ''I can scream. Really, _really_ loud.'' She purred.

I groaned at her words and almost dropped the keys, but thankfully I didn't. I fumbled with the keyhole, as Bella pressed her lips back on mine. I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth to my tongue. I finally manage to open the door- I was close to kicking it open. I kept an arm around Bella's waist, as I opened the door with my free hand. I got the key out of the keyhole and threw it somewhere in the room. I kicked the door shut with my foot, and headed upstairs to the bedroom. One of Bella's hands was running through my hair, while the other was scratching down my still clothed back. I pressed her up the wall, not being able to wait much longer. I pulled away from her lips and sucked on her throat, making her moan.

''Edward, bedroom.'' She moaned.

''I don't know if I can wait.'' I groaned, as I moved down to her collar and further down her chest. ''This shirt has to come off.'' I growled. I pulled her shirt off, keeping her pressed against the wall. ''Much better.'' I massaged one of her breasts, while kissing up and down her neck.

''Too much clothes.'' She mumbled, starting to unbutton my shirt. She finished unbuttoning it and started running her hands up and down my chest. I didn't bother taking it fully off, cause then I had to pull away, seeing as her legs kept a hold of the fabric. I moved a hand behind her back, unclasping her bra. ''If we get caught, you'll be the one explaining.'' She threatened.

''Hold on.'' I ordered.

I unwrapped her legs around me and set her down, before I quickly put an arm under her knee and the other around her torso, lifting her up. I stormed up the stairs, kicked the bedroom door open and threw her on the bed, before I ran over to the door and locked it- just in case. I ran back to the bed and jumped up on it. Bella laughed, but quickly quieted down, when I crawled over her body. She had taken her bra off, while I had been over at the door. I still had the shirt on, but didn't bother taking it off. I began sucking on Bella's right breast, as I massaged the left. I rolled her nipple between my fingers and she let out a loud moan. She tucked on my hair. I looked up at her, and saw that her eyes were closed. I replaced my mouth with my other hand, as I kissed her again.

''Edward.'' She moaned, grinding her hips with mine.

''Bella.'' I moaned in return.

One of my hands went down to her pants, fumbling with the button. God, why did jeans have to be so hard to get off?! I gave up on the button, and tried to just pull her pants down. She took the hand that was trying to pull her jeans down, and put it back on her breast. She took care of getting rid of her jeans herself, which I was thankful for. She pulled away to breath, and again I moved my mouth down her neck. She kicked her jeans off and started to work on my pants. When she got rid of them, I moved down her body, kissing and sucking on her chest, breasts and stomach. I pulled her panties down and threw it somewhere in the room. I licked her center and she moaned my name. I licked and sucked on her core. Her hands fisted in my hair, as she moaned and arched her back off the bed.

''Edward! God, that feels so good!'' She screamed.

I inserted a finger into her, feeling how warm and wet she was. Her hands began tucking my hair, roughly. I inserted another finger and felt her tightening. I inserted a third and sucked on her clit. She kept lifting her hips up. I held her right hip in my free hand, trying to keep her still. I moved my fingers quicker and sucked harder. Within seconds she came, screaming my name. I moved my head up to kiss her, continuing to move my fingers inside her, as she rode out her orgasm. I kissed her gently as I waited for her to come down from her high.

Her hands moved down to my boxers, tucking them down my legs. I kicked them off my feet and positioned myself at her center. I grinded my hips against hers, moaning at the friction. Bella pulled my head down to hers, kissing me fiercely. I pushed into her, not being able to wait anymore. She screamed into my mouth and wrapped her legs around my waist. She moved her hands under my shirt, scratching her nails down my back. I started moving slowly, but picked up speed, as she moaned louder and louder. I pulled away from her lips, letting her catch her breath, as I kissed and sucked along her milky white shoulders.

''Edward! Oh, Edward!'' She moaned.

''Bellaaaaaaaaa.'' I moaned, thrusting into her wildly.

''Oh, oh, oh!'' She moaned, meeting every thrust. ''EDWARD!'' She screamed as she came. I came after two more thrusts, moaning her name.

I stayed inside her for a little while. I leaned down and pecked her lips once, twice, three times. I pulled out of her and laid down on the bed. Bella pulled the sheet over us, throwing her right leg over my torso. I turned my head and saw her smiling at me. I leaned down to kiss her. It was sweet and simple. I caressed her cheek, grinning as her lips moved with mine. God, I loved my wife. Just as I thought about how much I adored being married to Bella, she hit me on the chest. I pulled away from the kiss, frowning.

''What was that for?'' I asked, confused.

''It's for getting me all naked, while you keep your shirt on.'' She teased, pretending to be mad.

''Well, you unbuttoned it.'' I said.

''And now I can see your handsome abs. But I can't see your well trained biceps.'' She huffed. I sat up and slid the shirt down my arms, and threw it over to the stack of clothes on the floor.

''Happy now?'' I pretended to roll my eyes.

''Very.'' She purred, as she moved to straddle me. She moved her hands up and down my arms, massaging them. ''How did I ever deserve such a handsome husband?'' She smiled softly.

''Hmm…good question.'' I murmured. She hit me on the chest again, but her smile didn't disappear. ''You know, you don't deserve me.'' I said, running a hand down her arm until I caught her hand. ''You deserve so, so, _so_ much better.'' I whispered, bringing her hand up to my lips and laying a kiss on her palm. She blushed. ''My sweet blushing angel.'' I chuckled.

''I love you, Edward.'' She said, laying a kiss on my chest- the same spot she hit.

''I love you too, Bella.'' I said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, as she rested her head on my chest. I quietly hummed a lullaby I had created for her. I played it often on the piano down in the living room. After a short while, I could hear her shallow breathing and saw that her eyes were closed. I closed my own eyes and waited for sleep to overcome me.

''_Seti, I do not think you should put your daughter in such danger.'' I said, rather angrily._

''_She is in no danger. She's strong and an excellent fighter.'' He said, waving his hand dismissingly at me._

''_She could get killed!'' I growled._

''_Anthony, please.'' Mi-Rae whispered, putting her hand on my arm. ''I will be in no danger. I'm stronger then you think.'' She said, rubbing her hand up and down my arm soothingly._

''_If you ever got hurt.....'' I trailed off, closing my eyes._

''_You would never let that happen.'' She whispered. ''Nor would my father. He would never put me in danger.'' She added, louder._

''_The Bracelet of Anubis itself is dangerous!'' I shouted. ''Please, listen to me, my love. Please.'' I begged._

''_Have you any other suggestions as to what I should do with it?'' Seti asked. I nodded and he looked at me expectantly._

_Mi-Rae sighed and looked at the ground. She knew I would react this way, and therefore she had not told me, that her father had assigned her to protect the bracelet. The only reason why I knew, was because her cousin had told me. Of course, now Mi-Rae was quite aggravated with Temt-Me for having told me. But if he had not told me, surely Myra-Aceli or Rep-Saj would have. I knew that __they__ knew. Myra-Aceli had 'seen' Seti talking with Mi-Rae and had told Rep-Saj. I was quite shocked that Rep-Saj had not told me- he was my best and most loyal fighter, not to mention that he was my friend._

''_What is your suggestion, then, Goods Evil?'' He asked. I wished he would call me Anthony, seeing as I was engaged to his daughter. But he had this idea, that he needed to be formal with me, because of my status._

''_I could protect the bracelet-'' I started but Mi-Rae interrupted me._

''_So you can protect it, but not me? Am I so weak compared to your great strength!?'' She snarled._

''_If you would let me finish.'' I sighed. ''I can protect the bracelet __with__ Mi-Rae. We will, after all, be married soon.'' I said. She blushed- whether from the mention of our upcoming wedding or from interrupting me, I was not sure. ''I'll create a lock, that only Mi-Rae and I will be able to open. I will make sure that it is very strong and impossible to open- except by us, of course. You can set guards to protect the room, if you wish. Neither I nor Mi-Rae will be in danger, for only you will know that we protect it.'' I said, smiling._

''_Good idea. I will consider it.'' He said, before walking into the palace, leaving Mi-Rae and I in the garden._

''_I apologize for my outburst. I thought-'' I put a finger on her lips to stop her from apologizing._

''_It's alright.'' I said, kissing her forehead. ''Now that Jacobb-Lack has been taking care of, we can finally start our lives.'' I whispered._

''_Please, do not mention that vile man. May the scarabs in his sarcophagus torture him, until his heart stops beating!'' She snarled._

''_Forget him. He is no longer in our lives, nor will he ever be again. Focus on this.'' I tapped on the top of the box in her hand. She looked at the box and opened it, taking the bracelet out. ''We can do this.'' I said, taking a free hand, as I saw the doubt and fear in her eyes._

''_If anyone ever gets a hold of this.....it will be the end of the world.'' She whispered._

My eyes shot open. I heard a gasp and looked at Bella, who was covered by the sheet and had an arm draped over my torso, while her head rested on my chest. Our eyes met, and not in the cliché romantic way, but in a frantic searching way. She sat up, her eyes still locked with mine. I sat up as well, and put a hand on her shoulder. We had the same dream- again. She knew it, and I knew it.

''We have to-'' She started.

''No!'' I interrupted.

''You don't even know what I was going to say!'' She sighed.

''You were going to say, that we have to find this bracelet-thing, because it was Mi-Rae and Anthony's responsibility- and therefore ours as well- to make sure it didn't end up in the bad hands and cause the end of the world.'' I said, rolling my eyes.

''Okay, so you do know what I was about to say. But-''

''No! Bella, we cannot go around saving the world. _Once_ was enough. I almost lost you then, and I'm not gonna risk the chance of that happening again. Let Jasper and Alice take care of it.'' I said. I turned my back to her, so my legs were hanging over the bed. I heard her sigh again.

''Edward.'' She whispered. ''We have to do it. Only we know how to open the lock. It will be easy and safe. Go to Egypt, find the bracelet, give it to Egypt's Protectors and come back home.'' She said. It sounded easy enough, but I knew it was far from it.

''We have a child.'' I tried.

''A child who lives for Egyptian history and would just _love_ to come along.'' She said. I turned to see her smiling.

''NO! It's too dangerous!'' I exclaimed.

''Please?'' She pouted. She knew I could never deny her anything, when she brought out the pout. ''I miss going to Egypt- we haven't been there for ages. I miss the heat and the sun. I miss seeing you working in the sand, getting all dirty and looking so gorgeous.'' I groaned. She never played fair. ''Please, Edward....one little trip. For me, your wife?'' She moved around to straddle me and wrapped her arms around my neck. ''You're so strong and brave. I know you'll protect us- if I didn't, do you really think I would risk the life of our child?'' She gave me a hurt expression.

''Bella-'' She cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. It was a dirty trick and she knew it. She licked my lips and started grinding herself against my hardening member. She pulled away and I sighed. ''When do you wanna leave?'' I asked. She let out a happy scream and attacked my lips.

''You, Edward Anthony Masen, are the best husband in the world! I have to tell Esme and Carlisle that we're coming! Oh, I can't wait to see Alice and Jasper again! I have to start packing!'' She squealed, about to head towards the closet, but I held her tightly to me.

''I don't think so. You ain't leaving me in this condition.'' I said. She looked down at my hard on and smirked.

''Oh, I'm sure I can take care of that.'' She giggled.

* * *

**The four people that had most votes in my poll will appear later on in the story. I wont take the poll down yet, so you can still vote. If there's someone else you want in the story, tell me in your review. I also didn't mention whether Edward and Bella had a daughter or son on purpose. I've already decided, but I might change my mind.**


	2. Edward's Always Right

**Sorry for the long wait! This thing is harder to right then the first- this chapter might be one of the longest in this story, hope that makes up for the long wait.**

**Oh, and some of you might already have noticed that this story isn't written in the same time as in the movie. This is more future-ish. (I know that's not a word.)**

**If you have any questions just ask away.**

* * *

The place was filled with dust. It was very clear that no one had been here for years. I heard a squeaky sound and saw a mouse running into a hole in the wall. I walked through the sandy ground with a hand on the gun set in my belt. I continued looking around the place, making sure no one else was here. The place looked deserted, but my instinct was telling me to watch out for trouble, and so far it had never been wrong.

I decided to get back to the others. If there really was someone else here, then I shouldn't let my family be alone. There could also very possibly be a corpse somewhere, around here, that Bella accidentally awakens from the death. I definitely didn't want to deal with that shit again.

I walked through the empty, dusty, filthy corridors with a bad feeling. I still thought we should have brought along Jasper or at least Carlisle. But no. Bella was positive that everything would be safe, and therefore wanted to do this with just the three of us. I tried getting Rosalie to come along,- Bella didn't mind whether they came along to Egypt, she just wanted to do the grave digging herself- but Emmett refused to go look for a doomed bracelet, and so both him and Rose stayed back home in London. I wish we could have at least just went to the camp to see Alice and Jasper, so I could get them to come watch over the place without Bella knowing- but my beautiful and stubborn as hell wife knew me so annoying well, so we weren't gonna see them until we'd found the bracelet.

''This ain't gonna be easy. I just know it.'' I grumbled to myself.

BPOV:

I used the brush in my hand to remove the dust on the wall, so I could see the inscription more clearly. I blew on the wall, remembering to close my eyes first, so I wouldn't get any of the dust in them. The image on the wall presented two woman who seemed to be fighting. One woman had one arm above her head, holding a knife, and the other arm in front of her, a knife in that as well. The other woman had only one knife, that she held high in front of her. The knife she held seemed somewhat familiar to me. The two woman were very different from each other, and the woman holding the two knives was very beautiful, even if she was only a carved image on a wall.

Just as I was going to read the inscription, I heard a hissing noise. I spun around, my eyes flying around the place. I calmed down when I saw that the noise had simply come from a snake, that was sliding its way through the sand. I rolled my eyes, slightly embarrassed that I had been so jumpy- if Edward had seen me, surely he would have given me his very irritating 'This is dangerous' speech. I glared at the snake and lifted it with my foot, before throwing it away.

''Go away, you bloody creep.'' I huffed.

''Hey!'' Edward exclaimed, ducking his head, as the snake I kicked away almost landed on him. ''What did I do to get a poison snake thrown at me!?'' He asked, frowning and throwing a glare at the snake.

''I'm sorry! I didn't see you!'' I grimaced. ''At least it didn't bite you.'' I said, blushing. He smirked.

''You know you're the only one allowed to bite me.'' He winked, walking over to me. I giggled and turned back to the wall. ''Where's your kid?'' He asked, standing behind me.

''_My_ kid?'' I questioned, turning to frown at him. ''You do know you're the father, right?'' I asked.

''So you say. But I don't see _me_ anyway in the kid.'' He sighed.

''Oh yeah, because I'm the one with the emerald green eyes.'' I snorted.

''Touché, my love. But you know what I mean.''

''Just wait. The cursing and violence will show when a person goes through a certain phase in their life.''

''You mean the teenage years?'' He chuckled.

''Yup.'' I smiled. ''Now, let's open this thing.'' I said, lifting up a small hammer and chisel, holding it in front of Edward. He raised an eyebrow at me. I put the things back in place and took the crowbar, handing it to him. ''Alright, we'll do this true Masen-style.'' I laughed.

''Well thank you love!'' He said, in a mocking British accent. I hit him on the shoulder, before pushing him towards the wall. ''I know you love it, when I speak in that accent.'' He winked. I rolled my eyes. ''Ya know, you didn't answer my question.'' He said, as he stuck the crowbar into the crack in the wall.

''Well, _my_ _kid_ is looking around the place, looking for items with historical meaning.'' I told.

''Alone!?'' He yelled.

''Relax, Edward. Nothing will happen. Worry less and focus more. As soon as we find the bracelet, we'll be able to leave.'' I said.

''Fine, fine. But as soon as we get it, we're out of here.'' He said.

I took a crowbar as well and helped him. We soon got the wall to move, and pushed it to the side, so we could both walk into the next room. I handed my crowbar to Edward and got my toolbox that held all my brushes, chisels and other things as such, before following Edward into the next room. I didn't seen the stairs by the entrance, that I had to walk down. I stumbled on the edge of the first stair and almost fell forwards, but Edward caught me, thankfully, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up to him. Luckily, I didn't drop my toolbox. I smiled at Edward, as he set me down on the flat ground. The room was far more dusty then the rest of the place. The other rooms looked almost clean compared to this one. I saw Edward using one of the crowbars to pull down the spiderweb.

''Bella, careful!'' He shouted. I froze in place.

''What?! What is it?!'' I asked, anxiously.

''Scorpions. And lots of them.'' He said, pointing at the sand in front of me. I shrieked as I saw the small, black, poisonous insects. They were crawling around in the sand and human skeletons.

''Why are there so many bloody corpses?'' I whispered, mostly to myself.

''Maybe they were dead serious about their jobs as guards.'' Edward chuckled, as he moved towards me.

''Edward, I would expect such jokes from my brother, but not....well, I would expect them from you as well, but still. Please respect the dead.'' I said. ''I never thought I would say that to anyone but Emmett.'' I sighed.

''Well, I actually do respect the dead. I mean, Emmett would be running across this room, trying to avoid being bitten by the scorpions and in the process step on all the skulls. But as you see, I'm making sure not to do so.'' He said, gesturing to himself, as he carefully walked through the sand, avoiding both the skeletons and the scorpions.

''We could really use some light in here.'' I murmured.

''One lid room coming up.'' Edward said. He duck the crowbars into the ground, before getting his lighter out of his pocket. He lid one of the torches, then used it to lid the others. Soon the room was lighting up like a Christmas tree- an extremely dirty Christmas tree, that was decorated with scorpions and skeletons.

''Thank you, dear.'' I smiled. He frowned, as he looked around the room, which made my smile falter. ''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''We're in the right place. Anthony made several secret passages to thoroughly hide the bracelet.'' He murmured. ''The question just is; how are we going to open the passage?'' He walked over to me, leaving the crowbars and only keeping the first torch he lit.

''I think....hmmm....perhaps....'' I walked over to what seemed to be a holder for torches. ''Edward, could you give me the torch and hold this?'' I asked, holding the toolbox up a little higher.

''Sure.'' He said. He took the toolbox from me, as if it weighed nothing and gave me the torch. He held the toolbox under his arm, not even looking slightly bothered by its weight.

''Thank you.''

I put the torch in the holder, but nothing happened. I pressed on the torch, but still no movement. I put both hands on the holder and lifted my legs, so all my weight was holding it down. It slowly moved down, and the wall next to me moved open. I grinned at Edward, taking the torch and walking into the next room, making sure not to step on any skeletons or scorpions. Edward followed right behind me. He moved to stand beside me and pecked my cheek, whilst grinning as well. We walked through a small corridor, until we came to a new room. There was barely any dust in both the corridor and room. It seemed that the place had been sealed so well, that no spiders could come into the room and create any webs.

''I remember this place.'' I whispered.

''From a dream?'' Edward asked.

''No. I just get this....déjà vu feeling.'' I told.

And suddenly, as if I was having a dream while being awake, everything in the room changed. The dirty, worn-down walls turned new. The place became clean and clear. It was filled with light and colors on the wall. A door opened and a man came out. He had his back to me, so I couldn't see his face, but there was something very familiar about him. Inside the room was two guards and a box. On the walls there were inscriptions that sent out warnings, and chiseled pictures of Egyptian gods. Each guard were dressed in the similar uniform and held a spear.

The man closed the door and used some sort of lock set on it. I paid attention to the way he moved it. I found myself lost in the man, instead of the lock. I didn't even notice him finishing with locking the door. He turned around and I gasped. The man looked like Edward. Bronze hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, muscular body....the only difference was, that the man was dressed in Egyptian clothing. He looked directly at me and smiled- the same crooked grin that Edward would give me. I looked down at myself and gasped again. I was dressed in Egyptian clothing again, and the torch was no longer in my hand. I could feel it, but I couldn't see it.

The floor was so clear that I could see my reflection. I saw a crown on my head, but when I lifted my hand to touch it, I couldn't. My reflection didn't move its hand, though. It wasn't even looking at the ground, but looking forwards with a smile. I looked up at the man again. He started walking over to me and put a hand on my cheek. I couldn't feel it though. I saw his hands wrap around my waist, before he leaned down to kiss my lips. Again, I couldn't feel it, but I could feel my cheeks flaming with a blush.

''Bella.'' I heard Edward say. I blinked a couple of times, and everything went back to normal. The room was worn-down and I could see the torch in my hand again. I looked at Edward, who was standing right in front of me. I let out a shriek and jumped from surprise.

''Bloody hell, Edward! Give me a heart attack, would you?'' I put a hand on my chest where my heart was beating wildly.

''You got lost in the vision too, didn't you?'' He chuckled.

''You....you saw it too?'' I asked, blushing.

''Yeah. And I think I just kissed Mi-Rae. But I'm not sure.'' He said, frowning. I bit my lip, feeling unnecessary jealously.

''What do you mean, _you think_?'' I asked, my voice slightly angry. I knew that it was ridiculous, but I couldn't help myself.

''Well, I was standing by the wall, but suddenly I was inside a room and everything had changed. I walked out of the room and locked a door, turned around and saw a woman looking a lot like you, which Mi-Rae does. I walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her, but I couldn't feel it. And I'm guessing the same happened to you, and if so, I would like to know what my wife was doing, kissing Anthony.'' He said, sounding jealous as well.

''I couldn't feel it either.'' I said.

''Did you want to?'' He asked.

''No!'' I shouted. ''Did....did you?'' I asked, frowning.

''No, of course not!'' He said, then chuckled. ''We're both being stupid, aren't we?'' He asked. I nodded, then laughed. He laughed as well and leaned down to lay a quick, soft, gentle kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, I realized he wasn't carrying the toolbox anymore.

''Where are my tools?'' I asked, confused.

''I....don't know.'' He said, looking around the room, confused as well. ''Oh, there it is.'' He said, walking over to the corner of the room, where the toolbox was placed. ''How did it....no, I'm not gonna ask. I know I'm not gonna like the answer, anyway.'' He sighed. ''So, let's open the door, shall we?'' He asked, walking over to stand beside it. I followed after him and stared at the lock, biting my lip. ''Gonna open it or not?'' He asked.

''I, um, didn't see, uh, how Anthony locked it.'' I said, blushing.

''Liar.'' He rolled his eyes. ''Afraid of a little dirt?'' He asked.

''No. I just....I don't know how to open it.'' I told, still blushing. ''I, um, didn't pay attention.'' I admitted. Edward faked a gasp.

''Miss Swan, I'm shocked.'' He said.

''It's Mrs. Masen now, boy. Watch it or I'll have my husband kick your arse.'' I said, poking him on the chest.

''I'd like to see him try.'' He laughed. ''Seeing as _I_ actually paid attention, I'll open the thing. But pay attention this time.'' He said.

He put the toolbox on the ground and walked over to the door. He pulled the sleeve on his shirt up to his elbow and blew on the dirty handle, before he took a hold of it. He moved it to the right two times, then moved it to the left three times, before moving it to the right three times and thereafter pushing the handle. We both took a step back and the door opened slightly. We looked at each other, before we entered the room. I saw something glittering on the wall and walked over to it. There was some web covering it. I pulled the web down and looked at a golden emblem. I gasped.

''What is it?'' Edward asked.

''It's the emblem of the Scorpion King. He was suppose to only be a myth! No traces of him of any sorts were ever found!'' I exclaimed.

''Maybe they didn't want him to be found. I mean, wasn't he suppose to be evil or something?'' Edward asked.

''That subject can be debated. However, let's focus on this. His emblem was hanging above this box. And I am 100 percent positive, that this box contains the Bracelet of Anubis. And if so, the Scorpion King must have something to do with it.'' I mused.

''But what?'' He asked.

''Excellent question.'' I said. ''Could you hand me the chisel from my toolbox?'' I asked.

''Are you planning on opening this thing?'' He asked.

''Of course. I have to be sure that the bracelet is actually in it, though, my instincts are telling me that it is. But, of course, you know my rule.'' I said, holding my hand out for the chisel.

''If I can see and touch it, then it's real.'' He rolled his eyes. ''Bella, I really don't think it's a good idea to open that thing. We don't know whether it's cursed or not. What if it awakes the Scorpion King?'' He asked.

''Oh, come on Edward. No harm ever came from opening a chest.'' I said, rolling my eyes.

''Yeah, and weren't you the one to say that no harm ever came from reading a book? Do you remember how that one went?'' He asked.

''That was a book filled with curses with the word _death_ in it. This is clearly a harmless chest.'' I said.

''Alright, do what you want. But you just wait. This time I don't care about life or death situations. I'm gonna say; I told you so.'' He warned.

''Fine, fine. You do that.'' I said, waving my left hand dismissingly at him, whilst keeping my right hand out for the chisel.

He gave me the tools I needed, as well as a disapproving look, that I ignored. I gave him the torch, and worked on opening the chest. He held the torch close to me- close enough for me to see, but not so close that the fires could harm me in any way.

LPOV:

''Why are we doing this?'' Alistair asked.

''For the reward.'' Riley said.

''And how much was it, that we were getting paid for doing this?'' Alistair asked, nervously. I was surprised he hadn't broke down crying, yet. But there was still time for him to do that.

''Plenty.'' Riley answered, rolling his eyes.

''But they never really gave us a number.'' Alistair said, grimacing. ''What if they just give us water? You know, water is worth a lot here in Egypt. And I don't want to risk my life for water. I got _plenty_ of that at home.'' He said, fidgeting his hands.

''For God's sake you moron! Get it together! It's not like anyone else is here. Did you see any other camels out there?'' Riley rolled his eyes.

''Riley, calm down.'' I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. ''Focus on what is important.'' I said.

''Fine, fine.'' He said, waving his hand dismissingly at me.

I walked in front of the two of them, as we continued down the corridor. It seemed that no one had been in this place for quite some while. We entered a large room, and it looked as if someone had walked around in the sand- there was no shoeprints, but the sand seemed to have been disturbed. I didn't say anything, worried that Alistair would freak out and Riley would end up killing him. I was clearly the brain and leader of the group. Riley was the fighter and Alistair....well, I wasn't really sure why he was here, seeing as he was pretty much a coward. I had taken care of everything for this trip. Food, water, camels, tools.....pretty much everything.

''Knock, knock. Anybody home?'' Riley smirked.

Alistair and Riley walked further into the room. I followed with them, still scouting the area. There was something wrong. I could feel it- I just couldn't see it. Alistair was visibly uncomfortable, while Riley seemed somewhat smug as he looked around the place. There were some old stuff laying around the sand. Riley picked up a vase that looked like a piece of junk. But, then again, junk was probably more worth then that cabbage- after all, homeless people could use junk for food, while a broken vase didn't do much good. Riley looked at it for a while, before he threw it away, effectively breaking it into thousands of pieces as it hit the wall.

''M-maybe....maybe we shouldn't break the stuff. S-someone m-might…get mad.'' Alistair gulped.

''First of all, I don't give a flying rat's ass- actually I care more about the flying rat's ass. Second, I don't see anyone. Do you?'' Riley snorted.

''No....but maybe-'' Alistair started mumbling.

''No buts.'' I interrupted. ''Riley, search the area. There is no reason for us to be careless.'' I said.

''Fine.'' He grumbled, as he walked down one of the many corridors.

Alistair kneeled by a pile of half-broken vases and cups. He looked through the pile, probably looking for something that was valuable. I doubted he would find any. I didn't think this place had any value. Even so, I looked at another stack of junk to look for something worth at least a buck. I got a feeling that someone else was here- somewhere. I kneeled beside Alistair, who had picked up a cup and was examining it rather thoroughly. I didn't tell him about my suspicious, because I knew without a doubt that he would freak out and panic- like he always did.

''I think this place is cursed.'' He whispered.

''Don't be ridiculous.'' I said.

''Do you think we'll die?'' He asked, anxiously.

''Do you think I'd be here if I thought I would die?'' I retorted.

''Um....I thought that....maybe you were....you know, sort of....suicidal. Riley seems to be.'' He said.

''Riley's superficial, not suicidal.'' I said.

''I know I'm doing this because I need the money. I know Riley's doing this because he _wants_ the money. But why are you doing this, Laurent?'' He asked, curiously. He was probably trying not to think about the presumed curse. I shortly wondered if Riley would fine someone else here.

''I'm merely helping a friend of mine with getting revenge of her loved one's death.'' I answered.

''W-wait....t-there'll be...._murder_ involved?'' He gasped.

''There might.'' I warned. ''But don't worry about it. You wont get in trouble or danger for anything.'' I told.

''Um, well....good?'' He said- or rather questioned.

EPOV:

''Would you stop clearing your throat?'' Bella asked, as I once again cleared my throat, loudly.

''I'm just making sure my voice is in the best shape, when I'm gonna say; I told-'' I started.

''Nothing is going to happen!'' She exclaimed. ''Especially since this rubbish thing wont open!'' She added, frustrated. I chuckled at her as I dusted off a spot on a statue guard of some sort, before leaning against it. I noticed some kind of necklace hanging around it. There was a guard on the opposite side of the box Bella was currently trying to open, but it didn't look to have a necklace. I dusted it off a bit more, getting curious. ''The annoying part is, that I can only blame us for this. In our past life, did we never think to locate the key near the chest when we one day would want to possibly open it, again?'' She sighed.

''You mean a key like this?'' I asked, taking of the necklace from the guard. It was shaped in the same way as the small carved hole on the chest. Bella narrowed her eyes on me, as she put down the things in her hand and tore the necklace from my hands.

''And when did you find this?'' She asked.

''I just saw it.'' I shrugged. ''Frustrated much?'' I asked.

''I'm sorry. I just have a terrible headache. It's like something is trying to tell me something in my head, but I can only hear screaming.'' She sighed again. I immediately got worried.

''There's screaming in your head?'' I asked.

''No. I was speaking metaphorically.'' She said, as she put the key in the carved hole on the chest. ''Perfect match.'' She smiled, as she began turning it. It made a small clicking sound. We both took in a deep breath, before she slowly and carefully lifted up the now open lid. ''Holy pharaohs.'' She whispered, her hand coming to lay on her mouth. ''The Bracelet of Anubis.''

''Good, good. It's there, we're done. Close it, take it and let's go.'' I said, pointing behind me with my thumps.

''Yes, yes. Just a minute.'' She said, reaching for the bracelet. I grabbed her wrists and she looked at me, confused.

''Bad idea, love. Really, really, _really_ bad idea.'' I said.

''I'm just going to look at it. I'll put it right back and we can leave, alright? I know once Jasper gets the bracelet he wont trust me anywhere near it.'' She said, rolling her eyes.

''I wonder why.....oh! I know! Hamunaptra, mummies, end of the world....any of these things ring a bell?'' I asked, letting go off her wrists. She rolled her eyes and ignored me, taking the bracelet from its box anyhow. ''Fine. Why listen to me? I mean, I'm only right....all the time!''

Just as suspected the ground shook, as if there was an earthquake. Sand slipped through the ceiling, which wasn't that surprising seeing as we were technically in the place's basement. I knew this wasn't going to end well. Things that had to do with our past lives never ended well. I looked at Bella and threw the bracelet in the chest, not even being protective or careful with it, before she slammed the lid shut. The shaking however didn't stop and she bit her lip. She pulled off the web from the chest completely and looked it over. I looked at it as well, and saw some writing on it.

''You own a library, have read more books then anyone in the world. Yet, the thought of reading an inscription that very well could hold a warning, never crossed your mind!'' I rolled my eyes.

''I put it back!'' She said.

''A bit too late! What does it say?'' I asked, looking over her shoulder.

''Thee who disturbs the bracelet shall drink from the Nile.'' She murmured. ''Well, that doesn't sound that bad.'' She said, picking up the chest. ''Here, put it in the bag. I'll get my tools and we'll leave.'' She said.

''Here's a better idea. We leave the cursed stuff behind, take your tools and then leave.'' I said.

''The damage is done. We might as well take it now.'' She said, giving me the chest and running over to her tools. We ran through the secret passages and got to the beginning of our search. I got her bag, put the chest in it and swung it on my back. As I took her hand in mine, about to take the toolbox from her as well, I heard a sound. Water. ''Please tell me I didn't hear what I just think I heard.'' She whispered. My eyes widened as a thought occurred to me.

''Drop the tools. They'll slow you down.'' I said, dropping her hand and running down the hall. ''You get out of here!'' I ordered.

''Where're you going?!'' She shouted, coming after me. I noticed her dropping the tools, before doing so. We could easily buy some new ones.

''Don't you think we're missing something?'' I replied, without looking back or slowing down.

''Oh, no!'' She exclaimed.

We both spoke at the same time.

''Elizabeth!''

ElPOV:

''Bloody hell. Does no one take good care of our history anymore?'' I sighed, as I tried understanding an inscription on the wall. Some pieces of the wall had been broken and some symbols were missing as well- it hadn't just been because of time. It seemed as if someone had hit the wall with a hammer or something as such, but I doubted it. ''Princess Mi...something....married....mo-something-ta od. A mo-ta-od? That surely isn't a word. Could be a name. Of course! A famous princess, daughter of a great pharaoh, married someone named Mo-Ta-Od. A fascinating name.'' I mused to myself.

As I continued looking at the inscription, I started hearing…water? A lot of water....like a river. Somehow the sound made me wonder what mum and dad were doing. I was surprised about this trip to Egypt and neither told me why we were here. They also avoided the subject of how they met whenever I asked, but perhaps it was in a bar or something as such. The story seemed to fit dad, but not mum. Friends help, maybe? However so, there were some things about their past that they never mentioned to me. How the sound a river made me have those thoughts in my head were hard to explain. I got up from my knees in the sand, dusting off my pants, as I listened for what it was.

''Elizabeth, where the fuck are you!?'' I heard my dad shout. He was a real curser which mum would always scold him for in my presence, but I knew she liked it when he swore.

''I'm here dad. What's going on?'' I asked.

''Where's here?!'' I heard my mum shout next. I ran down the corridor and met them in a crossway. They were running down a hall. I turned my head to the side, confused. My eyes then widened, when I saw a giant wave seemingly following them.

''Your mom screwed up and now we need to leave.'' Dad said, coming to lift me up in his arms. He took mum's hand and they continued the run.

''What's going on!?'' I exclaimed.

''I set off a booby-trap.'' Mum told, as I stared at the water that was starting to overflowing the place. ''We'll explain later.'' She said, noticing the questioningly look I was giving her.

I looked over dad's shoulder as he ran. The water was getting closer to us. Out of fear, I hid my face in dad's neck. I held on to his shirt for life. I remembered a night when there had been thunder and I had been scared. I had run to mum and dad's room and told them of my fear. Mum told me she felt and was safe in dad's arms, and told me I would feel so too- and she had been right. I had slept in their bed that night, and dad had held me with mum playing with my hair, smiling. Ever since then I always felt the safest when I was with dad. Right now I needed that feeling, because I was terrified. I heard dad mumble something sounding like 'ready', but I wasn't sure because my ears were muffled by my hiding. I felt dad jump suddenly and my head snapped up to see what was going on.

I saw dad had jumped over a fallen pole. We weren't far from the entrance. The water was filling the huge room in the pyramid. I saw that the stack of vases and other things had been moved and some broken- it had been similar to when we first came, but looked as if someone had moved the things around. I didn't tell dad or mum of this, though. We had some other problems. But the good thing was, that the room was large so the water would take time to fill. Mum and dad seemed to relax and I knew they had realized this as well, however neither slowed down. We were almost out and everything would be fine.

''Where is the water coming from?'' I asked.

''The Nile.'' Mum and dad answered in unison.

We came to the exit. But there were just one problem. When you first entered there were three corridors. And all three of them were currently filling with water. Just as we got to the exit, the water caught up with us. I closed my eyes and mouth, as the water gave us an extra push and practically threw us out of the pyramid. I tightened my hands on dad, afraid that I would loose him in the water. I felt myself suddenly being covered with something wet. It wasn't the water because it had some sort of weight. When I opened my eyes, I saw I was covered in mud and the water was oozing out of the pyramid, ending with it being swallowed by the hot and dry sand. Dad was laying on his back and mum was laying on her stomach next to him, still holding his hand. Dad turned to her and said one thing.

''I told you so!''

* * *

**I know some of you were hoping for a boy, but I thought a girl would fit in better.**

**Please review!**


End file.
